


Not in a million years

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Prompt: "I know you said not to get attached but I was already attached before this" + Dick/Ron ;)





	Not in a million years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



Ron’s lips stop moving over his skin as soon as the words are out of Dick’s mouth. Dick can still feel the lips lingering on his collarbone, wet and swollen, but he also knows that Ron is thinking now, judging throughout the confession he had just listened. His lips skim almost ghostly against the bow of Dick’s shoulder as he moves, slowly and carefully, as if trying to situate himself also spatially. His hands still wrapped around the redhead’s waist.  
  
“You were?” Ron asked, simply.

Their eyes don’t meet. Ron’s head is turned aside and Dick’s eyes are turned to the ceiling.   
  
Any other time, Dick would figure they were both afraid of that confession (what that entails, and what were the consequences of that in their relationship), but right now Dick just can feel ashamed, ashamed of his weakness - foreseeing his possibly broken heart - to have troubled their relationships like this, and how hard it will be from now on that Ron knows what he probably couldn’t accept in a relationship like theirs.  
  
It takes some time for Dick to answer, feeling goosebumps and a cold shivers run down his body for all the bad expectations popping up in his mind, especially because Ron had told him _to **not**  feel _that way. His hand on the nape of Ron’s head and fingers threaded into the dark locks still linger, afraid to move too awkwardly against Ron, now that he knows Dick’s caresses and touches had other, more deep meanings besides the neutral lust ones they were supposed to have towards each other.  
  
“Yeah,” Dick concedes, letting his body go limp as he imagines Ron will try to put some kind of distance between them before he says anything, he decides for anything.  
  
But Ron’s dark eyes come to his, they stare at each other when Dick can’t help the heat he feels at that stare burning against his face. He has known since forever that those stares would burn him at some point, and he was right. Ron’s eyes drawn so much honesty and intensity that made even Dick feel a ted bit intimated.  
  
“I know it wasn’t supposed to happen…” Dick tries to defend himself, unable to keep the words in his mouth, in his head. He needs an explanation for this, he needs to apologize to Ron for what he had done to them.  
  
“I don’t care,” Ron interrupts him with a little louder tone.   
  
“What?” Dick frowns, feeling his body almost shake, his hands were already shaking, slightly. He’s scared of what is coming next, he was scared since he had realized that he liked Ron too much for a friend. That he cared too much when whoever’s hand lingered too much on  _his_ (friend) Ron’s low back, when people flirted with Ron and called him hot in his presence.  
  
“I like you, too, Dick,” Ron says, calmly as if Dick’s torment was completely unnecessary.  
  
“You do?” Dick repeats, not believing. His wide blue eyes locked into Ron’s dark ones.  
  
“Of course,” Ron smirks, letting it become a grin in not time, “Since I put my eyes on you that day on the campus’ pool.”  
  
Since that day? But they barely had talked! Ron was going out with Lip back then and he barely spoke a word towards Dick. Did Ron know him before that? Did something else called his attention on him?  
  
Dick shakes his head, “But…”   
  
“I told that so you could help me,” Ron confessed, not very proud but also not exactly ashamed of his lie “pretend I couldn’t have you any other way.”  
  
Dick presses his lips, trying to hide a little smirk trying to make its way to the corner of his lips. “You could have told me and we weren’t being here.”   
  
“And lost such a sweet confession?” Ron jokes, kissing Dick’s cheek and the mouth, longer this time.  "Not in a million years,“ Ron grins as Dick pulls his hair for a kiss, trying to shut up that smartass of…boyfriend?   
  
Who would ever know, huh?


End file.
